The Maiden Warrior
by Blamethewolf
Summary: An evil queen feels threatened by the promise of being overcome by an innocent young warrior.


div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"The're looking for and want to find, many stories have you heard of it. Delicate dying creature, screaming while watching you quiet. No thinking while feelings emerge. His black eyes serene control you, you want them shut, but still shouting the truth. His tousled hair is waved in the wind, nothing enough to reach it. Not as dying because he has shown you life, you who are dying. When you want to show life and discover that it has broken out of herself, like a flower, sitting beside the tranquil water fountain, a beautiful maiden with full lips, eyes dreamy, delicate hair and slender hands. As a muse inspires, makes them play like a toy lover's simple pleasures. Juicy innocence that never stops smiling waiting in her white dress, her purity and her hair full of wild flowers./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"In the distance the alert sound horses imminent danger. The battle that threatens to reach everyone. Helmets are approaching quickly and women run for cover, children cry and warriors attack the nearby village. The fire and death are approaching in a state and confused, she turns facing him without moving./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Since I can remember, the truth was revealed. Recognizes elected fugitive flees and tries to evade what he knows and is to come. This time it was different, her long dress maid, her perfumed and combed hair, mixed with the savage warriors who have come to kill him. All ignore their knowledge of the truth, she just moves nimbly to disappear from sight./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" A small village in flames, the soldiers were reduced in number, enemies multiply like rats and dirty women cry scared with their children. The other damsels are threatened by barbarians perverts. They have been sent by the Queen, the monarch King without land Wonderland and Dark. But before she was dressed in white, with soft silk fabrics, has changed dramatically ... it screams being quiet, and rides with divine grace on a black steed. His eyes come possessing everything, his hands taking the reins, protected by metal mesh his chest, fitted waist with a sword, her firm legs waiting to pounce. His gestures are so angelic and yet so threatening, no trace of that beautiful helpless damsel, instead a warrior of black robes who is experienced in the art of war and ease is to kill the enemy./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" You torture because you have invaded the small village, the church is coming down, slowly burning huts, but not his courage. In the shelters just heard cries of sadness. But the head of your troops are afraid. Because chases and is fiercely against him, the most brave of all is down to human misery. A pitched battle and be a fight pretty good, clever, quick and deadly woman ... made a mistake to underestimate it. So young, so young and so innocent. Do not waste time moving through enemy ranks fiercely, with one hand on the sword and the other with the decapitated head of the warrior, looking for the carriage of the monarch, the Queen has come with intentions to succeed but only find death. Your real escorts flee and abandon you, his fame has spread and come face to face. As a gift has brought you the head of your brave warrior./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""His last words were glories to the Queen. His last look is contradicted, sent his majesty to hell for having forced to commit suicide to come up here. "- But you stay without saying anything, changing the face of grim and wise, to a face confused and defeated./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Quickly leaves a scar on his face with the sharp sword of iron and mercilessly watches you while you kneel for forgiveness, could pierce the heart in a second, give it. The sadness comes over you, despair because she has taken everything good you'd have believed, begin to pay each of the injustices they have committed against those lands. Because it is an immortal witch who does not allow you to play, guardian and sentinel of the divine will. Your head down to the ground and kiss the feet, she just watches the crown that you wear and you taketh the sword./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""No and no queens crown on these lands usurper. What you came? "- You remain silent for fear does not let you utter a single word. - "It is an honor to have you here his majesty. His men informed him well, I'm not a legend. Interlaced to a destination you have chosen. No crown can be snatches of you because you no longer queen, you are nothing ... "/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" A second later life is forgiven thee, flee into the woods and she smiles as she heads to your troops. The battle is over, but the war has just begun, the royal crown is destroyed. You go away into exile. How does it feel to be out of the story you started?/div 


End file.
